Prisoner To A Prisoner
by DustfingersChica
Summary: Scabior has come back into Kiara's life again. When she finds out that he's been keeping a dark secret from her, she wants him gone for good. She succeeds...for a little while. What happens when he comes back, only this time seeking revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Kiara Chaisty knew she should've slammed the door shut and bolted it as soon as she opened it. The short blonde knew the man standing at her doorstep would've eventually turned up, so she wasn't really surprised. He always came back to her when he needed a favor.

"What do you want, Scabior?" she asked in her soft voice.

"I'm fine, thanks fer askin'," the man named Scabior said. He stood there with a small duffel bag over his shoulder, wearing mismatched Muggle clothing. When the girl crossed her arms and remained silent he rolled his eyes while releasing a sigh. "May I come in?"

"Just tell me what you want so you can be on your way," Kiara said testily. "Do you need money again?" She couldn't help but think he wouldn't spend most of his life broke if he only stopped gambling all the time.

"No, I don' need yer-"

"Then what do you need?" she inquired before he could even finish his sentence.

"Look," he said calmly and glanced up the street, "can I, please, come in? I'll explain."

Kiara hesitated before taking a frustrated step back to let him enter her two-bedroom flat. She followed him into the sitting area where he layed his bag on the floor and looked around.

"Love wot ya done t' the place," he said, taking a seat on the light blue armchair. Kiara knew it was sarcasm since she hadn't changed anything in the place since she bought it. "Care t' make some tea?" A glare was shot his way. "Nevermind then."

She sat down across from him on the couch. "So?"

He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I need a place t' stay fer a lil' while."

"No."

"Just 'ear me out."

"No." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm getting so sick of this. I know exactly what will happen if I try to help you again. I've learned my lesson from the first two times." She was referring to the time when she had first met him a couple years back and they had _supposedly _been in love. The result was him leaving her for the new barmaid at The Hog's Head. Then the other time happened just a little over ten months ago when he charmed his way back into her life only to leave, yet again, when she handed over enough Galleons for him to pay back a lost bet.

He stood up as well. "Love, I sincerely apologize fer wot 'appened-"

"That's not the first time."

"-but I won' do the same thing as last time. I'm not goin' t' con ya, I swear. I just need a place t' stay." She could see nothing but honesty in his gaze, with a hint of despair, but she remembered that those grey-blue eyes looked right back at her and told her lies before.

"Why do you need to stay here?" she asked. "What happened to your place?"

Scabior paused. "I couldn' pay the rent." He continued quickly when she opened her mouth to protest. "Don' worry, though, I'm s'posed t' be gettin' a job 'ere in a couple days."

"'Supposed to?'"

"Yeah."

"Where at?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said casually, "A shop down Knockturn Alley."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Wot's that s'posed t' mean?" he inquired with his eyebrows furrowed.

"It means I always figured you'd end up hanging with those creeps that go there," Kiara said. "I knew you were getting more and more into the Dark Arts and told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, that it's bad fer me," he interrupted lazily. "And I told ya not t' worry yer pretty, lil' 'ead off."

"Scabior, nothing good ever comes out of the Dark Arts," she tried to explain to him, but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Let's get back on the main subject, shall we? Can I stay 'ere?"

She opened her mouth but then closed it. To say she didn't trust him was an understatement. Then again, they had been through a lot together, good and bad. "No, go stay at a friend's place." She was happy to notice he was surprised a bit.

"Love, yer closer t' me than anyone I know," he said.

"My name's Kiara," she said, making him roll his eyes, "and that's the problem. We've always been close, but then when we get too close you end up hurting me."

He sighed. "I know, an' I 'ate meself fer it. I really do care 'bout ya, Kiara."

The blonde scoffed. "Are you being serious? Don't even start with that."

"It's true," he said.

Kiara looked like she was about to argue, but decided against it. "Whatever, Scabior," she said with a shake of her head and walked towards the kitchen. Tea actually sounded good at the moment. Footsteps followed behind her.

"Does that mean I can stay?"

"_No!_" she yelled while putting a kettle with water over the fire in the small fireplace. "Grab your bag and get out. Please."

"Would ya at least consider it fer a minute?" Scabior said, slightly caught off guard with her stubborness.

"No." She sat down at the wooden, round table with matching chairs and began flipping through the pages of a recipe book.

"Kiara," he said in his demanding tone. When she ignored him he threw his hands up. "Fine. When ya go t' work tomorrow and pass me sleepin' in a ditch feel free t' kick dirt in my face. Since that's basically wot yer doin' now."

She looked up to see his retreating figure. "Scabior," she called. Sighing and shutting the book, she hurried up and went into the sitting area. "Scabior, I don't want to be mean, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here."

"It's fine," he said while shouldering his bag. She could tell he was feigning disappointment, but it still didn't stop her from feeling bad.

"You have other friends," she muttered weakly, rubbing her arm. It was a habit she did whenever she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Yeah, I do, but they'll want payment fer each night I stay," he said. "Like I said, don' worry 'bout it. I'll figure out somethin'." He turned on his heel and made for the door.

Kiara hated her conscious. "Alright, you can stay," she said when his hand reached for the door handle.

"I'm fine," he called over his shoulder and opened the door.

"Scabior!"

He slammed the door shut and spun around. "Ya spent the last fifteen minutes tellin' me t' get out an' now yer tellin' me I can stay?"

"Yeah," she said, finding the carpet interesting all of a sudden.

"Why?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you really in the position to ask questions?"

"Guess not," he shrugged one shoulder. "Ya sure it's okay if I stay 'ere? I mean, I don' want t' make ya uncomfortable or anythin' of the sort."

Now she was resisting the urge to slug him. "As long as you don't do anything to make me uncomfortable and at least help out around here, it's okay." She was letting him stay because of her guilty feelings, even though she knew he was working her. _Like he always does, _she thought as she went to go check on the tea. There was also a part of her, a tiny part, that missed him and actually wanted him to stay, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone, not even herself.

Kiara couldn't help but already regret her decision when he poked his head in the kitchen a few seconds later with that smirk she was so used to, asking, "Should I take the guest bedroom or could I just cozy up with ya in yers?" And she didn't know what was to come.

**A/N: Brownie points to the person who correctly guesses where I got the OC's name from! And if you want to know what I imagine her to kinda look like I put a pic on my tumblr in the PTAP section: jeskuhhh2jake(dot)tumblr(dot)com or you can simply google image Kimberly Perry. ; )**

**So how did you guys like the first chapter? Boring? Confusing? Okay? Sucks? Let me know what you like and what I can improve on! What do you think's gonna happen? What do you think Scabior's up to? And is he telling the truth? Psh.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Kiara noticed when she opened her eyes the next morning was the smell of bacon wafting in the air. She thought it was odd since she never had bacon for breakfast. It always ended up burnt, with or without magic, whenever she tried to fry it. Then she remembered what took place last night.

She let out a small groan and covered her face with her hands. The question _Why? _kept running through her head. Why did she tell Scabior he could stay? Why did she give in so easily? The answer kept coming after the questions, and it was as simple as: Because it's Scabior. Part of her heart always felt something towards him. She didn't think it was love. In the past, without a doubt, it was love, but that died when he left her. Now, Kiara didn't know what to call it. She just liked him being around.

After doing her usual morning routine, she headed for the kitchen fully dressed. When she entered she saw Scabior, sipping out of a mug and using his wand to flip bacon and scrambled eggs. He was also wearing his day clothes, and when he caught sight of Kiara he turned his attention to her.

"Aw, ya was s'posed t' wait in bed, love," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

_Oh, right, _Kiara thought while letting out a yawn. _The make-up breakfast-in-bed. _Scabior had a reputation of bringing her breakfast in bed when he was trying to get back in her good graces after an argument. She hated to admit it, but it always worked.

"Sorry." Avoiding eye contact, she went over to the kitchen counter and pulled out a jug of pumpkin juice from the cabinet, already cold from a permanent cooling charm. She proceeded to pour some in a glass.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she nodded, then added quickly out of politeness, "You?"

Scabior nodded, levitating a couple pieces of bacon onto a plate. "Yeah... A bit lonely."

The blonde didn't comment and took the plate offered to her. She sat down with her food and drink at the table. He sat across from her a couple minutes later and began eating. "Wot're yer plans fer the day, love?" Scabior inquired between mouthfuls.

The blonde swallowed her food before speaking. "I was going to finish cleaning the place. I have to work the rest of the week and won't really have time to."

"Bring 'ome some Licorice Wands an' Chocoballs an' I'll clean the flat everyday." He sent her a wink.

She smiled slightly, knowing he was only joking. Her job was stocking sweets at Honeyduke's Sweetshop in Hogsmeade. Occasionally she was able to take home free chocolates and candies.

"Regardless if I bring you anything or not, you're going to help me clean, whether you like it or not," she told him. Was she planning on getting him some treats in the first place? No. The man sitting in front of her didn't deserve anything sweet from her.

"Sure thing, love. Tell Scabior wot needs t' be done an' 'e'll do it. Yers t' command. Yer own personal slave," he said the last bit with a smirk.

Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip to keep her from grinning. She didn't like this feeling. It felt so comfortable sitting there with him, and that made her uncomfortable. Falling for his charms was not something she wanted to do again.

They finished the rest of their breakfast peacefully, only exchanging a couple sentences. Taking him up on his word, she made Scabior clean the dishes. He said it didn't bother him, but she knew better.

"You know, you can always charm them to wash themselves," she commented after observing him holding the dishes up one by one and casting a few different spells to clean them.

"I _could,_" he said while putting a plate back in the cabinet, "if I knew 'ow t' do those kind of fancy charms. Besides, I'm all finished now." He grinned.

"Good," Kiara grinned back. "That means you can start on the floor." She watched in amusement as his grin faltered a bit. Teaching him the spell to get rid of all the dirt and whatnot in the carpet was easy enough. Keeping him at it was another matter.

Cleaning with magic was simple, but it was time consuming. Kiara didn't know how to tidy up a whole room with one wave of her wand, so she had to point her wand at certain objects and repeat incantations. What made it twice as long to get it done was because of the man who was standing a few feet away from her, rattling on absently about something she tuned out a couple minutes after he started talking.

She finished with the bathroom sink and turned to face him. "Scabior," she said cutting him off. He looked at her with his mouth still parted from what he was in the midst of saying. "I'm not trying to be rude, but can you either clean the floor and talk or clean the floor and shut up? Because cleaning the floor then stopping and begin talking is not going to work. You'll be at it all night."

He blinked a couple times before saying, "Right, right. Apologies, love," then got back to slowly scanning the carpet with a horizontal beam shooting from his wand. Not twenty minutes later he was back, expressing his views on what team should win that Quidditch season.

A little over an hour and a half later they were both finished. Scabior was sprawled out on the couch with his eyes closed while Kiara was gathering her stuff to go shopping.

"Are you coming or staying?" she asked him as she snapped her purse shut.

"I think I'll stay 'ere. Oh, an' can ya be so kind t' go out of yer way an' get me a bottle of Firewhiskey?"

"Why don't you go down to the pub and get it yourself? I'll give you some money." She mentally sighed.

Scabior shook his head. "I don' feel like it."

Kiara furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" She walked over and placed a wrist on the man's forehead. Since when has Scabior ever said no to a drink, and a free one at that?

Grabbing her hand he said, "I'm fine, love." His fingers started to intertwine with hers but she pulled away.

"I'll be back in about half an hour," she stated and went to leave the flat.

"Don' ferget the Firewhiskey," Scabior called after her.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiara shut the door behind her and Apparated.

It didn't take her long to get through her shopping list. There were quite a few things to get, but she knew which shops to go to and where everything was. She only had to go out of her way for Scabior, getting his Firewhiskey. She wasn't going to get it at first, but then she decided it'd keep him quiet. For a while at least.

She Apparated back to her flat, carrying the bags that had a simple featherweight charm on them. As she opened the door, a brown owl flew past her, its right wing brushing her hair. It landed on the armrest of the couch and she saw that it clutched _The Daily Prophet. _

She smiled. "Hold on." After shutting the door behind her she went into the kitchen. "What're you doing?" she asked Scabior as she saw him sitting in one of the chairs with his hand out. She put the bags on the table.

Scabior sighed and dropped his hand to the table. "Well, I was practicin' my wandless magic on that pan over there, but now yer bags 'ave obstructed my view." He gave her a look that made her let out a small laugh.

The owl that was in the living room flew into the kitchen and dropped the paper on the table. Kiara fished out five Knuts from her pocket while Scabior grabbed the _Prophet _and started to scan through it. "Here you are," she said, putting the coins into the little pouch on the owl's leg. It took off as soon as she opened the kitchen window for it. A snort came from Scabior and she glanced over at him. "What?"

He turned a page. "That Gilderoy Lock'art is teachin' at 'ogwarts this year. As the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"What's so funny about that?" She started unloading the groceries and putting them in their places. Scabior didn't say anything, just shook his head. "You don't think he would be a good Defense teacher?"

"No."

Kiara stopped and gave him a disbelieving look. "Why not? He's done practically everything!"

"'is 'ead's too big," he answered simply.

"Okay, you have no room to talk when it comes to big heads," she said with a chuckle. "Besides, if you've done all the great things he's done you'd be just as full of yourself as he is. Not that you aren't already," she added under her breath.

Scabior looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. "'as anyone ever told ya yer beau'iful?"

"Yes, Scabior," she said and rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"'as anyone ever told ya yer beau'iful when yer bein' ignorant as a mountain troll?"

Her mouth dropped open and she tried to keep the grin off her face. "That is so insulting!"

"'ave they?" he encouraged her.

"_No."_

"Well, ya are." He winked.

Kiara laughed. "I don't know whether that one was a compliment or not. That was your worst one." Back when they first dated she half-heartedly complained to Scabior that he called her beautiful too much. So he came up with this thing to call her beautiful in different situations. Now that she thought about it, the worst one was probably when he asked if anyone had ever called her beautiful when her hair looked like a hag's. "I think I'll just keep this for now." She pulled out the bottle of Firewhiskey and waved it in front of his face.

"It was a compliment!" Scabior exclaimed. "They're always compliments! At least 'alf of 'em anyways."

"Say you're sorry."

He sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry."

"Say it like you mean it."

"Kiara, love, I'm sorry," he said it as serious as he could.

"Now say it with a Scottish accent." She grinned. Teasing him was so much fun.

"No."

"I guess you won't be getting your Firewhiskey then." She turned to walk away."

"Guess you won' be wantin' the _Prophet._"

She turned back around to see him holding his wand up to _The Daily Prophet. _"Are you serious? Go ahead, I don't care."

"_Incendio." _A small fire started to eat away at he paper in his hand. "Too bad ya won' be readin' 'bout the Wizard Wreckers."

All amusement disappeared from her face. "The Wizard Wreckers are in there?" He nodded once. "Stop! Please, Scabe, put it out. Here!" She held out the bottle to him. He smirked and said a spell to extinguish the fire. He tossed it to her and took the Firewhiskey. "Are they talking about their new album coming out?" Kiara asked as she opened the _Prophet _up, searching. Even though all of the bottom right was missing from it there was still a lot left.

"Don' know. Didn' see 'em in there." He stood up and brushed the ash from his shirt and pants.

"What do you-?" Kiara let out a frustrated yell. "You liar! They aren't in here, are they?" He smirked as he went to get two glasses from the cabinet. "I hate you, you know that? And you're cleaning up that mess you just made."

"Certainly, love."

"What part did you burn?" She looked through it trying to find which section was missing.

Scabior shrugged. "'oo knows? Prob'ly nothin' too important."

She ignored him and continued to think. Finally realization dawned on her. "Oh, yeah! Nothing important," she said sarcastically as she put it down on the table. "Just the whole 'Wanted' section. It's going to be your fault when a 'Wanted' wizard shows up at my door and I let him in and he kills us. Remember that."

He chuckled. "I wouldn' let anythin' bad 'appen t' ya." He held out the glass of Firewhiskey he poured.

"Yeah, sure." She took the glass. "Thanks."

"I'm bein' serious." He locked eyes with her and she saw that he did mean it. "Cheers, love." He clanked his glass against hers.

When she tried to go to sleep, she found she couldn't. Her blue eyes kept opening, staring into space, while she thought about different things that popped into her mind; Scabior, what needs to get paid this month, whether or not to work overtime, Scabior, what to get her friend for her birthday, Scabior.

She sighed and rolled over to grab her wand from the nightstand. After casting _Lumos, _she grabbed her _Witch Weekly _magazine and rolled back to the middle of the bed. Her eyes saw the words and pictures as she flipped through it, but her mind didn't register anything. It was only when she heard a soft click come from her door did she pull out of her reverie. She pointed her wand in that direction and saw Scabior standing in the doorway.

"What?" she said in a hushed tone. There was a nice quietness in the house and she didn't want to disturb it.

"Mind if I join ya?" he replied in a voice that matched her volume.

"Yes, I do mind, so get out." By the time she had finished speaking, he had already shut the door and was standing next to the bed. Her wand illuminated his chest and grey drawstring pants that hung dangerously low on his waist. Kiara had to swallow and force her eyes to stay trained on his face.

"Isn' this a coincidence?" the man said while he laid himself down next to the dubious girl, making himself comfortable. "I couldn' sleep an', if I'm not mistaken, you couldn' either." He flashed her a grin.

Her brain was protesting, telling her to push him out of the bed and make him go back to the other bedroom, but her body remained motionless except for tensing slightly when his shoulder brushed against her bare one, making her wish she'd wore a t-shirt instead of a tank top.

He grabbed the magazine and closed it, scanning the cover. "Yer still readin' this rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish," she said and went to grab it. He pulled it away, holding it out of her reach, with a teasing grin on his face.

Kiara did her best to glare at him and held out her hand. "Give it."

"Reach fer it," he said, wanting her to.

She wasn't about to crawl across his back to retrieve it, so she said, "Forget it," and turned her attention toward her pillow.

Scabior shrugged. "Suit yerself." He opened his hand and the _Witch Weekly _fell to the floor. A silence came after that. Not an awkward one, which worried Kiara. She wasn't supposed to feel this comfortable lying next to a half-naked Scabior.

She cleared her throat. "So did you want to talk about something or…what?"

He shrugged again. "We could talk. Or we could do somethin' else."

"Don't."

"Yer still mad?"

She was incredulous at his incredulous tone. "Uh, yeah, I'm still mad."

"I apologize, lo-"

"Okay, you apologize, but do you really think that makes everything better?" She stared at the side of his face while he was staring at his fingers.

"Obviously not," he mumbled.

"Obviously," she repeated. A silence descended upon them again and it was Scabior to break it.

She looked at him and grey-blue eyes stared back. His hand reached up to push her blonde, wavy hair back and run his thumb along the back of her neck. He leaned closer. Kiara thought he might've been going for a kiss, but instead he put his lips right against her ear.

"I've missed ya, beau'iful."

His breath tickled her ear and she shut her eyes as she felt that familiar tingle in her stomach. She took in a soft shaky breath. "I missed you, too. So much."

A gasp of air escaped her when his tongue darted out and he kissed her ear. He started to trail kisses slowly along her jawline, moving his body closer to hers. While continuing laying sweet kisses on her neck, he pushed her gently until she rolled over onto her back. The tingling sensation gathered in between her legs as he settled himself on top of her.

"Scabior." Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper and her eyes shut as he bit down gently on the sensitive spot beneath her ear. "Stop." She put her hands on his shoulder as if to push him away, but didn't. A strangled moan escaped her throat as he ran a hand down her side and back up again, her own hands sliding around his neck and pulling him closer.

Want was overpowering her senses, yet she still moaned out, "Please, stop." They both new she didn't mean it. She wanted it, the pleasure. She wanted him.

Scabior placed his lips right against her ear, breathing out his words and adding pressure occasionally. "Ya don' mean that," he whispered. "Ya want me, love."

"Please." Whether it was a plead for him to stop or to go further, she wasn't even sure herself, but when his hand ran down between them and she felt his fingers push lightly through the fabric against her womanhood, she knew the "please" was for him to continue.

He continued to attack her ear, licking and sucking on it. It was almost a tickling sensation. Instead of shoving him away and burst out into uncontrolled laughter though, she pulled him closer and released a breathy moan. Another one followed closely behind due to Scabior slipping his hand into her panties.

"Love, I 'aven't even done anythin' t' ya yet an' yer already soakin'." To prove his point, he slid a finger between her slick, velvet folds quickly, earning a gasp from her. He pulled his hand out and held it up for them to see. His index finger was glistening from her juices. He looked at her, watched her eyes as they stared in a dazed state at his finger. Slowly, he brought it down to her lips and started to trace them. They parted slightly and he slid his finger in.

Kiara tasted herself on his finger and shut her eyes, swirling her tongue around his finger before he withdrew it. It was replaced by his mouth. Their tongues pushed against each other and she knew he could taste her.

They broke apart only for air and to pull her shirt off, and then they were back at it. His mouth went down to her left breast and he sucked on a nipple, making her arch her back. _"Ah, Scabior,"_ she let out quietly. Bringing his hand up to her other breast, his fingers started to knead her hard nipple.

"_Mmm_…_Scabior._ I…_ooh_." His hips pushed down against hers and she tried to add pressure by pushing back. "I need you, Scabe. _Please._ _I want you."_

It seemed like not a second had passed after she said that before both of them were naked. His lips were back on hers and his hands roamed everywhere. "I'm so fuckin' 'ard, love."

"I know," Kiara replied. "I can feel you." She pushed up slightly and in return his hips ground back into hers. Feeling his cock right against her bare pussy was driving her crazy. "Scabior, please, take me. Now."

He kissed her one last time before he positioned himself. As he entered her it seemed torturously slow, and once he was all the way in it still wasn't enough. She could see him let out a breath of his own, then he started to move.

She was barely aware of all the noise she was making, and she didn't care either. It seemed to make him more excited as his pace started to quicken. _"Oh, Scabe. Fuck me. Fuck me harder." _

He pounded into her and she could feel herself getting to her highest point. Her moans and pleads started to come out in a higher pitch and she felt Scabior bite down on her shoulder, muffling his grunts.

She hit her climax first and she let out all of her breath in a hoarse moan, clenching her walls around Scabior. Not long after, she heard him groan against her neck and felt his seed shoot up in her. They rode out their orgasm before he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. She searched tiredly for her wand and found it. She tapped her stomach and mumbled a contraception spell. Scabior grabbed the wand then and tossed it away. He moved his body so he was half on top of her and he kissed her temple.

"I really did miss ya, beau'iful," he whispered, his breathing still uneven, and together they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So I changed a few things (mostly the way Scabior talked) in the last chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to switch out documents so I just deleted the story and created it again. **

**How did you guys like this chapter? Criticism is greatly appreciated since this is my first sex scene I ever wrote and I know I can definitely improve on it. **

**Oh, and two more things. If Kiara seems like a MarySue in this one, I'm not really trying to make her one. Really I was just trying to show how easily she takes him back. Also, I know Scabior is OOC, but trust me when I say that's going to change. Real soon. ; ) **

**R&R!**


End file.
